Corazon Congelado
by Gregory Walker
Summary: No solo es un Crossover de Frozen y TES también tendrá de Rise of guardians parejas: ElsaXGregor AnnaXKristoff JackXAela


Corazón Congelado

Amor imposible

Era una tranquila noche en el reino de Arendelle todos dormían excepto una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules, esa misma niña era la misma princesa de Arendelle , Elsa de 10 años , estaba llorando ocultando su rostro en un esquina de su habitación preguntándose a si misma

¿Por qué ella? De entre todas las personas del pueblo ella era la única diferente

Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente

"en la habitación de la cocinera"

Se despierta una niño de la misma edad de la princesa solo que castaño y de ojos cafes era ayudante de la sirvienta Gerda hijo de la cocinera nació 2 meses después que Elsa, su madre lo levanta diciendo que tiene que ir con Gerda para empezar a hacer sus tareas

Gerda: Gregor tenemos que empezar arreglar el salón para la fiesta de la princesa Anna

Gregor: Ya voy , con un poco de sueño le contesta a Gerda

Gerda:Rapido son muchas cosas luego podras jugar

Gregor: Esta bien

Empiezan a arreglar el salón de fiestas con mesas,sillas,comida y cosas por el estilo cuando los reyes aparecen por la puerta se dedican a observar a comprobar si todo estaba bien para la fiesta de su hija

Rey:esta perfecto Gerda , Gregor pueden retirarse

Gerda:Muchas gracias su majestad

Gerda de lejos le hace una sella a Gregor para que venga a saludar a las reyes el se acerca hace una reverencia y dice

Gregor:Mi deber a esta hecho su majestad puedo retirarme

Rey: Claro muchacho puedes irte

Mientras Gregor camina a su habitación escucha que alguien esta llorando atrás de la puerta grande de al final del pasillo Gregor asustado gira el picaporte de la puerta entrando

Elsa: Quien eres

Gregor: Soy Gregor hijo de la cocinera ayudo a Gerda

Elsa: Porfavor vete quiero estar sola

Gregor: Venga que pasa puedes contarme

Elsa: solo si prometes no hablar de eso

Gregor: Puedes confiar en mí, princesa

Elsa le cuenta lo sucedido ella hace un movimiento con las manos haciendo un copo de nieve Gregor la mira con mucho asombro el imita lo mismo que hiso la princesa pero con el sale una llama del tamaño de su mano Elsa impresionada le contesta a Gregor

Elsa: Crei que era la única

Gregor: Todos tenemos secretos princesa

Desde ese momento la relación de Gregor y Elsa paso de solo ser unos completos extraños a ser los mejores amigos, paso 1 año faltaban 2 dias para el cumpleaños número 11 de Elsa, Gregor toca a su habitación esperando que abra cuando llega Anna lo ve con cara de –Que haces en el cuarto de mi hermana-pero solo lo pensó no se lo dijo en la cara

Anna: No deberías estar trabajando Gregy

Gregor: Ya termine Anna solo que hoy no puedo jugar contigo quizá mas tarde

Anna: esta bien pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Gregor: Ya lo hiciste

Anna:¿Te puedo hacer otra aparte de esta?-Preguntando sabiendo como va el rollo

Gregor: Si claro-Respondiendo un poco nervioso

Anna: ¿Por qué haz buscado mucho a Elsa?

Gregor:Bueno…..Yo….Me he hecho amigo de tu hermana

Anna: Bueno almenos habla con alguien

Gregor: Nunca pensé que conmigo

Anna:¿Por qué?

Gregor :Bueno ya sabes el hecho de que ella sea una princesa y yo su servidumbre no pega mucho

Anna: Bueno eres un buen chico nos vemos luego voy a salir al patio trasero

Gregor: ok Anna cuidate

Anna: Eso hare

Anna se va en eso Elsa abre la puerta de su habitación ella observa Gregor que lleva un paquete en las manos envuelto con papel para que no se observara su contenido

Elsa:Hola Gregor

Gregor: Hola Elsa

Elsa: Que llevas en ese paquete

Gregor: Bueno….es….es una sorpresa-responde titubeando

Elsa: No tiene nada que ver con que mi cumpleaños verdad

Gregor: Este….Pues…..si tiene algo de relación con eso

Elsa: Bueno entra –con un poco de nervios en su habla

Gregor se sienta en la silla que da a la ventana de su cuarto se queda mirando a la ventana se da cuenta que tiene un copo de nieve en el centro Gregor se levanta y pone la mano mirando a Elsa

Gregor: Tu hiciste esto Elsa

Elsa: si-con nervios en su habla-

Gregor: Es hermoso-tocando el copo de nieve solo que cuando Gregor la toca se derrite

Gregor: ha Lo siento yo no quería

Elsa: No te preocupes puedo hacerlo de nuevo-Apuntando a la ventana y haciendo otra vez el copo

Gregor: eres grandiosa Elsa

Elsa: Gracias Gregy

Gregor: nunca me has dicho Gregy –mirando a la chica sonrojada- pero me gusta ese apodo

Gregor mirando a la rubia que solto una risita coqueta –o lo olvidaba toma el paquete es para ti- dándole el paquete a la ojiazul

Elsa: que es Gregy

Gregor: Ábrelo y veras

Elsa rápidamente abre el paquete son unos guantes azules con un copo de nieve en la palma de la mano y lo demás es un cruzigrama azul , mirando sus manos ella le da un abrazo a Gregor lo cual el no duda en responder ese afectuoso gesto de amor

Elsa: Gracias Gregy

Gregor: Sabes que te quiero

Pasaron 4 años desde que Gregor le dio los guantes a Elsa su relación se fortaleció eran los mejores amigos tanto con sus poderes que son muy diferentes pero cuando estaban juntos a Elsa le daba cierta calma y tranquilidad de no sentirse sola después del incidente que tuvo con sus hermana a Gregor le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre con Elsa pasaban casi todo la tarde juntos leyendo, comiendo hasta haciéndose bromas

Gregor: Valla mira son las 8 debo irme mañana debo trabajar

Elsa: Esta bien Gregor pero me podrías hacer un favor

Gregor: Si por ti lo que sea Elsa

Elsa: Bueno es que no se tal vez puedas…..quedarte-le dijo la ojiazul que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y metiéndose a la cama

Gregor: Bueno este nose que tal si ya sabes tus papas nos descubren

Elsa: Bueno yo pensaba que… no importa-Girandose mientras le salía una lagrima mientras sentía que alguien se acomodaba atrás de ella, al sentir esto Elsa voltea y ve al castaño con una sonrisita-Puedo correr el riesgo- le dice el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara, Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo mas es silenciado por los labios de la rubia Gregor se quedo como piedra y no sabía si responder el gesto pero no le dio tiempo Elsa despego sus labios y se volteo para dormir Gregor quedo como piedra y se durmió pensando en lo que paso , ya en la mañana se Gregor se despertó tratando de recordar que había pasado trato de levantarse de la cama y algo le impedía levantarse bajo la mirada y vio a La princesa de Arendelle acostada en cima de el trato de levantarse para no despertar a la princesa pero ya era tarde vio los ojos de la rubia abrirse poco apoco-Mira antes de que me empiezes a gri…la rubia pega sus labios con los del castaño despagandose Elsa dice-Calla y disfrutalo-dandole otro beso Gregor se separa de Elsa para sentarse al borde de la cama para empezar a llorar cuando siente como lo abrazan por la espalda

Elsa:Que pasa Gregor –con un tono de preocupación le pregunta a Gregor

Gregor:Elsa no sabia como decirte esto lo…..lo siento pero es mi madre quiere que me valla con ella a Skyrim

Elsa: no por favor Gregor debe de haber otra forma no quiero estar sola otra vez

Gregor: No es decisión mia Elsa tengo que ir

Elsa: Pero prométeme algo prométeme que vas a regresar por…. por mi yo te amo he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida contigo

Gregor: Te lo prometo- levantándose de la cama llendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Elsa cuando llega a la puerta se voltea y ve a su única amiga sentada en la cama salidole algunas lagrimas Gregor dice-Recuerda que yo te amo- cerrando la puerta llendose a su habitación para recoger sus maletas he irse al puerto con su madre los reyes asisten a su despedida hasta Anna va, solo que la persona mas importante de Gregor no estaba hay

Anna: Adios Gregor que tengas buen viaje-dice la peliroja que va en los hombros de su padre

Gregor: Adios a todos gracias

"1 años después en oblivion

Doctor:Gregor hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no logramos nada-dice el doctor con mucha pena

Gregor:no puede ser doctor debe haber otra cosa que hacer no se puede quedar haci-dice el castaño con desesperación y tristeza en su habla y en su mirada

Doctor:Lo siento Gregor el veneno ya paso a la sangre ya no podemos hacer nada ni las pociones funcionaron

Gregor:puedo pasar a despedirme-diciendo limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara

Doctor: si pero date prisa

Gregor abre la puerta de la habiatacion de su madre la ve acostada en la cama con unas ojeras muy grandes con los ojos rojos y la cara amarilla

Gregor:mama-dice el castaño que le vuelven a salir lagrimas de los ojos

M.G:Gregor hijo no estes triste mejorare te lo prometo

Gregor: no mama ya me dijo el doctor no necesito que me mientas

M.G:lo siento hijo solo es que yo no quería que te preocuparas-mientras le salía una lagrima

Gregor;crees que podamos regresar a Arendelle-tomandole la mano a su madre

M.G:no hijo no tenemos dinero para e…..-mientras se paralizaba y empezaba a cumvulcionar y a salirle espuma por la boca Gregor grita por auxilio al doctor que estaba afuera abre la puerta rápidamente y atiende a la madre de Gregor el cual sale de la habitación

"2 horas después el doctor sale con una mala noticia para Gregor su madre sucumbio ante el poder del veneno pero el doctor revelo algo que ese tipo de veneno no era natural de un insecto o alguna planta era fabricado y que había sido suministrado apropósito y no por accidente dondale una botella del mismo veneno a Gregor el lo toma y sale de la cabaña donde vivian y corre al bosque para poder llorar a solas sube a un árbol donde se queda mirando el cielo recordando a Elsa y sus momentos de calida amistad haciendo que llore Gregor salta del árbol para poder seguir caminando hacia el pueblo donde ve a su maestro de herrería balrog le conto todo lo sucedido y el lo acogio en su hogar

Gregor: Gracias por dejar que me quede

Balrog: No importa Gregor has pasado por muchas cosas malas y todavía tienes ese veneno

Gregor: si-sacando la botella de su bolsa

Balrog: Espera ese veneno tiene alg ,es muy brillante casi como agua miel espera agua miel al única agua miel que venden en Oblivion es Aguamiel espino negro

Gregor: los espino negro dices donde esta su destilería

Balrog: en la montaña sur en la planicie de la montaña solo que ahora debes descansar has pasado mucho hoy mañana podras hacerle una visita a los espino negro

Gregor: está bien maestro muchas gracias

Gregor se va a su habitación y Balrog en lugar de irse a dormir se va al sotano donde esta la fragua y empieza a forjar varias cosas tomando en cuenta que Gregor para tener 16 años media 1.80m, con cuero y hierro Balrog forjo una armadura para su aprendiz

"A la mañana siguiente

Balrog: Gregor baja ya está el desayuno

Gregor baja de la escalera de madera solo para observar la armadura de placas con un dragon en el pecho Gregor asombrado observa la armadura

Gregor: es para…..es para mí-dice el castaño nervioso

Balrog: Quieres visitar a los espino negro pues yo te doy el transporte y las herramientas

Gregor:Gracias Maestro-haciendo una reverencia

Gregor se pone la armadura para observarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Balrog tenía en la zona de la tienda Gregor abre la puerta de la tienda para salir y en caminarse a la montaña del sur pasando por el camino de tierra hacia la montaña se cuela en un establo para poder robar un caballo Gregor sale a toda prisa del establo ya que el dueño se había dado cuenta del delito antes de llegar a la destilería principal de los espino negro el castaño pasa la noche en una posada para poder reponer energías

"en la posada"

Gregor abre la puerta de la posada todos se le quedan mirando por la armadura tan bien hecha Gregor se sienta en una de las mesas la camarera de acerca y le pone una botella de agua miel – La casa invita-dice la camarera que se va a atender a los demás clientes el castaño se da cuenta de que alguien lo observa es un chico tal vez de 19 años con una sudadera azul pantalones cafés amarrados hasta la pantorrilla pelo blanco y un bastan que formaba como un signo de interrogación en la punta del mismo palo Gregor se levanta y se hacerca al muchacho que lo veía se sienta en la misma mesa del extraño poniendo su botella de agua miel en la mesa

Gregor: agradable noche no crees-dandole un sorbo a el agua miel

¿: si muy bella-dandole un sorbo a su bebida

Gregor: quien eres – cruzando miradas con el peli blanco

Jack: Me llamo Frost…. Jack Frost y tu eres?

(este es el momento en que las fans de Jack Frost gritan)

Gregor:Gregor Walker mucho gusto-dandole la mano al peli blanco

Jack:Y a dónde vas asi tan armado y con tu reluciente armadura

Gregor voy a saldar unas cuentas-dice el castaño con tono de seriedad dándole un trago a el agua miel

Jack: Si tu lo dices bueno tengo que irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dice el peli blanco levantándose de la mesa y llendo a la puerta

Gregor: -ja muchas cosas que hacer- se repite en su mente levantándose y llendose de la taberna donde había parado para descansar se sube a su caballo (bueno robado) y sigue su camino hacia la destilería de los espino negro

"2 horas después"

Gregor llega a la destilería principal Espino negro sin saber lo que le esperaba mercenarios contratados por los Espino negro estaban hay esperando a cualquier peligro Gregor extiende la mano para lanzar una llamarada de fuego haci 3 mercenarios que se calcinaron gracias a que estaban cargando cajas con el licor para el agua miel cargando unas cajas uno de los arqueros le dispara a Gregor en el hombre Gregor le responde lanzando una bola de fuego calcinando casi todo el puesto de bijia gregor se quita la flecha del hombro y sigue su camino hacia la casa principal enfrentándose a los mercenarios a golpes y con su poder de elemento cuando Gregor po fin llega a la casa principal de los espino negro tirando la puerta de una patada ayudado obviamente de sus poderes de fuego Gritando el llendo asia la sala principal de los espino negro llegando al despacho de Robert espino negro el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio

Robert: te estaba esperando-diciendo con untono de sarcasmo en su voz

Gregor: Porque?

Robert: Porque que me puedes explicar chico

Gregor: quien enveneno a mi madre

Robert: a tu madre espero que ese veneno no la alla hecho sufrir mucho-soltando una risita malévola

Gregor: Hijo de puta-corriendo hacia Robert tomándolo por el cuello sacando la navaja que tenia en el cinturón Robert

Gregor: Crees que estas en condiciones de burlarte-dice Gregor enfadado por la actitud burlona de Robert

Robert: Con tu actitud creo que no

Gregor: Que bien-enterrandole el cuchillo en el estómago y vaciándole el veneno en la boca-Si no mueres por esto moriras por el veneno –tomando la bolsa de monedas del escritorio de Robert

Gregor: A por cierto púdrete-tirando la lámpara de aceite lanzando una bola de fuego hacia el rastro de aceite

Gregor sale corriendo de la casa espino negro solo para voltear y ver la destilería arder gracias a el licor que se almacenaban

Gregor: que buena fiesta-dice El castaño con tono sarcástico

"5 horas después"

Gregor regresa a la casa de Balrog solo para observar una escena grotesca su maestro clavado en la pared con las diferentes espadas que el mismo había forjado solo para que Gregor sintiera un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconciente

¿:Ya tenemos al asesino mándenlo a los calabozos


End file.
